Kucing Rumah
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Kau seperti kucing peliharaan yang akan kembali ke majikannya sejauh manapun dia bermain."/"Lalu kau adalah majikanku?"/"Anggap saja begitu."/ pwp HifuGen. HifumixGentaro fanfiction.


====Kucing Rumah====

Cast : Izanami Hifumi, Yumeno Gentaro.

Genre : General, Slice of Life.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : "Kau seperti kucing peliharaan yang akan kembali ke majikannya sejauh manapun dia bermain."/"Lalu kau adalah majikanku?"/"Anggap saja begitu."/ pwp HifuGen. HifumixGentaro fanfiction.

Warning : Porn without Plot. Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /slapped/ OOC mungkin. Semua yang ada didalam tulisan ini murni khayalan saya saja. jangan disangkut pautkan dengan story mereka. Nanti kamu asin, atau pantadmu sakit /dibegal

(Lagi, aku menulis dosa yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hatimu. Jadi segeralah keluar dari halaman ini jika ini adalah notp mu. Terima kasih banyak )

Happy reading~

===xxx===

Yumeno Gentaro mulai memahami ini. Akan ada saat-saat dimana pintu kediamannya diketuk halus pada sepertiga malam, nyaris pagi. Begitu pintu terbuka, akan ada yang masuk segera tanpa bicara apapun. Mendorong tubuhnya ikut masuk dan menyamankan dekapan sebelum pintu ditutup dengan kaki jenjang. Tidak perduli apakah terkunci kembali atau dibiarkan begitu hingga pagi. Gentaro tidak mau ambil pusing. Lebih sering pasrah saat tubuhnya dibawa pergi, antara menaiki meja atau berakhir terseok di atas tumpukan futon dan selimut. Bahkan sesekali di antara kertas naskah yang berantakan bukan main di ruang kerja.

Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Otaknya setengah waras. Sebagian dari kesadarannya tertinggal di dunia imajinasi, akan kembali setelah rangsangan pada kulit tubuh yang disentuh lembut. Saking lembutnya cukup untuk membuat Gentaro memejamkan mata sejenak, melupakan sesuatu soal batas waktu tulisannya ditunggu seseorang.

"Hai." Seperti saat ini, dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Bukan desakan memaksa tanpa suara seperti biasa. Bukan rayuan murahan seperti malam-malam yang pernah dia lalui berdua dengan orang ini. Manusia pemilik nama Izanami tertawa pelan melihat responnya. Gentaro menatapnya sangsi, masih ragu soal sapaan kelewat normal. "Apa? Kau ingin aku langsung menyerang seperti biasa?"

"Tentu, aku selalu menantikan itu." dia tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Tubuh dengan yukata tidur berkibar dibawa balik arah menuju ruang kerja. "Tapi bohong." Gumamnya cukup keras di sela perjalanan. Tawa terdengar mengekor di belakangnya. Suara pantofel mahal bertemu rak besi juga masih bisa dia dengar. Tapak memenuhi ruang, bunyi pintu geser bergerak mengusir sunyi. Ruangan kerja itu tak banyak berubah, masih serupa tempat pembuangan sampah. Hifumi berjengit, kakinya jinjit saat memasuki ruangan. Menghindari lembaran utuh atau gumpalan tidak berguna yang tadinya adalah ide tulisan.

"Kita harus bereskan ini kan?"

"Kita? Aku tidak berniat begitu." Gentaro berucap dengan nada tak terbaca. Hifumi menghela nafas, dia tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan kapal pecah begini. Dia bahkan memarahi Doppo saat apartemen mereka terlalu berantakan. Langkahnya dibawa memunguti satu persatu naskah maupun sampah. Meletakkan semuanya ditempat semestinya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga lantai parkeet bersih dari kertas. Meja pendek di sudut ruangan juga sudah tertata rapi. Hanya berisi tumpukan kertas naskah, terisi ataupun kosong. Juga tinta dan pena.

Terlalu klasik. Ciri khas seorang Gentaro. Saran untuk membeli komputer dari siapapun selalu berhasil ditolak halus. Dari Hifumi juga, yang bahkan bersikeras akan membelikannya satu. Mereka bilang, zaman sudah berubah dan banyak hal bisa dilakukan dengan lebih mudah. Kenapa dia masih bertahan dengan hal-hal merepotkan semacam ini?

"Karena aku menyukainya." Pernah sekali dia jujur. Lagipula hal ini mengingatkannya pada orang tua yang membesarkannya. Anggap saja sebagai nostalgia sehari-hari.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Aku serius bertanya. Dan bisa lepas jasmu? Aku muak melihatnya." Menurut, host itu melepas pakaian kerja. Menyisakan vest abu dan kemeja hitam.

"Aaa~~ itu karena Doppo-chin melakukan hal tidak senonoh di rumah, aku jadi bingung harus pergi kemana. Huhu~" kepribadian lain muncul. Nada manja dan tangis yang dibuat-buat membuat Gentaro menghela nafas. Kepalanya mendongak, melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua dini hari. Masih tersisa beberapa jam sebelum pagi. Dia harus menyelesaikan tulisannya dan besok siang mengirim naskah cerita. Host tampan dari Shinjuku diabaikan, masih merengek sambil bercerita ini itu. Semua ocehan itu tak satupun berhasil masuk ke pendengaran. Ayolah, dia butuh selesaikan pekerjaannya. Hal yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi curahan hati lelaki 29 tahun itu.

Gentaro lanjut menulis lagi.

Kali ini sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Cerita bualan soal persahabatan. Ada sedikit bumbu cinta antara tokoh utama dan gadis kenalannya. Sahabatnya datang memberi dukungan. Kisah yang sangat klise. Sangat tidak nyata.

'Kalau di dunia nyata, sahabat pemeran utama pasti punya pikiran merebut kekasih sahabatnya.' Pikirannya masih sempat berbelok ke arah lain walau tangan menggerakan pena. Menulis hal lain dalam kepala selain pemikiran nyata barusan. Semuanya masih berjalan lancar seperti lima belas menit lalu. Dan hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik sebab lengan melingkar dipinggulnya.

"Ehem?" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang didapat sebagai balasan. Ada rambut-rambut yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Ada juga usapan wajah pada punggungnya. Sementara pelukan di pinggang semakin erat, juga kaki jenjang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kalau sudah begini, Gentaro malah ingat hal lain soal orang ini.

"Kau seperti kucing." Ujarnya jujur. Ada tawa lemah terdengar, disusul suara menguap. Ketara sekali jika pria dewasa itu kelelahan.

"Kucing apa?" setidaknya dia masih menjawab.

"Kucing jalanan- tidak, kau lebih seperti peliharaan." Ada tawa lagi. Pelukan dipinggang meregang, sebelah tangan meloloskan diri. Menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuh indah penulis Shibuya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Gentaro kadang heran dengan perubahan kepribadian orang ini. Drastis. Seperti saat menggoda kucing rumahan. Yang bisa menjadi sangat manja juga pemarah sewaktu-waktu. Tapi orang ini, bisa jadi sangat manja dan menggoda. Menggoda dengan bualan kelewat manis yang membuatnya kadang muak sendiri.

"Peliharaan yang akan pulang pada majikannya sejauh manapun dia bermain. Begitu kan?"

"Lalu kau adalah majikanku?"

"Anggap saja begitu." Sebelah tangannya digunakan menutupi mulut, dia tertawa pelan. Pena diangkat lagi, dia menulis kalimat lanjutan. Belum masuk paragraf baru, gerak pena terhenti lagi. Erangan halus terdengar. Ada kekehan nakal di belakang tubuhnya. Sesuatu di dadanya mendadak tegang. Wajahnya merona sekilas, berusaha mematikan segala ekspresi yang nyaris dia buat secara reflek.

"Tubuhmu jadi sangat sensitif. Siapa yang kucing disini? Kau atau aku?" sentuhan dilanjutkan. Bertambah dengan hembusan nafas berujung kecupan di tengkuk. Pena diletakkan, lengan digapai. Kepala menoleh ke belakang, menatap tak suka pada pelaku pelecehan yang malah menatapnya tanpa dosa. "Apa?"

"Aku sedang kerja."

"Lalu?"

"Tch." Decakan dibalas tawa lagi. Tubuh berbalik, ganti dia yang menyerang. Merangkak di atas tubuh yang kini bertumpu ke belakang, menekan lantai kayu dengan dua tangan. "Akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat." Jemari dibawa menyentuh barang yang tegang. Ada seringai senang yang tidak dilihat atau bahkan Gentaro sadari.

"Pelan saja. Seperti yang biasa kulakukan." Bisikan menggoda menggelitik telinga. Benar-benar membuatnya geli saat lidah panjang menjelajahi sebentar cuping telinga merona. Gentaro mencibir, sekali lagi muak dengan ucapan manis host aneh yang nyatanya phobia wanita.

Gigitan digunakan untuk membuka resleting. Kemaluan berada dalam genggaman, ada desis halus yang terdengar saat pijatan mulai dirasa. Matanya menatap cemas pada sosok yang kini makin menunduk. Melahap privasinya penuh, memanjakannya dengan dua sentuhan berbeda di satu titik. Hifumi menggeram, antara candu dan gelisah. Dia juga ingin segera menjamah tubuh indah Gentaro. Mendengarkan erangan erotis yang bisa membuatnya gila sewaktu-waktu. Dia tak akan menyanggah tudingan soal kucing atau apapun itu yang merendahkan eksistensinya sebagai manusia. Pada kenyataannya, dia memang butuh sesuatu seperti ini. Walau dia bukan masokis gila yang haus siksaan. Tapi sentuhan ragu-ragu Gentaro sudah cukup untuk membuat kewarasannya hilang separuh.

"Ayolah." Tidak sabaran. Gentaro justru makin mempermainkan. Sebelah tangan masih menggenggam, sebelah lagi menyibak yukata. Mencari aksesnya sendiri. Membuka jalan masuk untuk Hifumi. Keduanya mendesah ringan saat Gentaro tak sengaja mengeritkan gigi, efek dua jari memasuki anal. Tubuh Hifumi sedikit bangkit, lengannya sudah tidak mampu menumpu. Lemas. Salah-salah bisa patah kalau dipaksa bertahan. Gentaro masih mengulum, tidak protes saat tubuhnya dipaksa lebih lengkung. Lengan menjamah lehernya, mengelus sebentar sebelum naik ke pipi. Lalu menuju surai coklat susu, merematnya saat ujung lidah Gentaro melingkari lubang kecil di penisnya.

"A-Ah, sudah cukup- aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya di dalammu." Mulut yang mengurungnya melepaskan diri. Tautan benang saliva memanjang, jatuh menuruni leher. Hifumi tidak mengijinkan Gentaro membersihkan itu. Cumbuan diberikan, memaksa dan kasar. Tubuh dituntun menaiki tubuh lain, memposisikan diri sebelum penis tegang menusuk keintiman. Jeritan dibungkam ciuman, bagian tubuh yang koyak dinyamankan perlahan. Lengan memegang bahu, nyaris menancapkan kuku tajam namun ditahan. Dia tidak suka saat sadar melukai orang lain, padahal Hifumi justru menyukai goresan kecil semacam itu.

"-aghh." Keduanya menjauhkan wajah. Hifumi tak perlu bertanya soal kesiapan Gentaro. Lelaki itu sudah bergerak lebih dulu, lutut yang menumpu lantai membantu pergerakan. Begitupun kedua lengan Hifumi di pinggulnya, membantu gerakan naik dan turun. Desah demi desah mengisi angin pengap ruang kerja, menambah suhu udara. Membuat pendingin ruangan jadi tidak berguna. Kepala melesak masuk diantara perpotongan leher dan surai pirang terang. Hembusan nafas terengah Gentaro membuatnya merasa disemangati. Dua lengan membawa naik pinggul ramping sebelum dihempaskan kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Keduanya orgasme bersama. Gentaro lemah hanya dalam satu putaran, tapi Hifumi meminta lebih.

Posisi berbalik, Gentaro berada di bawah kendalinya kini. Tali obi terlepas, tubuh benar-benar terekspos seluruhnya. Puting merona dilahap, dikulum seperti permen gulali. Lengan menjambaki helai sewarna mentari, mulut berusaha bungkam walau gagal saat sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut didapat. Wajah memerah sempurna, bibir bengkak menggoda sedikit terbuka. Cukup mempermainkan kedua puting bergantian, kepala dibawa naik untuk menciumi lagi bibir pembohong.

"Kau menyukainya?" ada senyum sekilas yang dibalas gelengan liar. Tubuh bagian bawah masih dijajah, didorong hingga titik dimana ujung tubuhnya serasa dihantam hebat oleh kenikmatan. "Dasar pembohong." Seringai memenuhi wajah. Gerakan lembut menjadi kasar, membuat tubuh seorang Yumeno menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua lengan digunakan untuk menutupi mulut. Seperti membenci desahannya sendiri, terdengar menggelikan katanya. Hifumi tidak pernah berkomentar soal itu, toh nanti dia akan melepaskan semua suara yang tertahan saat berada di puncak.

"-nghh~" lihat? Dia kelepasan.

Hifumi masih menusuk di titik yang sama. Mengabaikan cairan yang dikeluarkan Gentaro. Mencari kesenangannya sendiri yang akan segera didapat dengan sedikit dorongan lagi. Hentakan kasar dilakukan saat apa yang dia cari berada dalam jangkauan. Gentaro keluar sekali lagi, begitu pula Hifumi yang membuatnya merasa panas didalam.

Hifumi bangkit, membenahi celana. Bertingkah seperti pemerkosa yang jatuh cinta pada korbannya. Jujur saja, Gentaro saat ini membuatnya bergairah lagi. Dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang, hanya berbalut yukata yang terbuka. Wajah dan tubuh dibanjiri peluh dan sperma. Surai lembut yang ikut basah. Nafas terengah tapi ada senyum yang tersisa di sudut bibir.

"Sial."

"Kenapa? Kau masih menginginkanku?" Gentaro bangkit, duduk menyamping sambil merapatkan helaian kain yang menutup tubuh. Sengaja tak mengikat obi nya lagi untuk menggoda Hifumi. "Benar?"

"Boleh kulakukan lagi?"

"Tentu saja-" Gentaro masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Kali ini tangannya meraih tali obi, mengikatnya lagi setelah bangkit menahan sakit. "Tidak. Kau gila masih mau mengoyak tubuhku? Aku butuh selesaikan pekerjaanku." Hifumi menggerutu kecewa. Sikap manjanya kembali lagi. Gentaro kembali ke meja nya, menulis lagi. Kali ini benar-benar fokus. Sampai tidak sadar jika kicauan Hifumi sudah tak terdengar. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu sosok itu masih mengoceh panjang lebar sambil membersihkan sesuatu yang basah mengotori lantai ruang kerjanya. Dia tidak butuh bertanya apa sesuatu yang basah itu.

"Ano-" niat bicaranya diurungkan. Hifumi sudah meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat lelaki itu menyeret futon dari kamarnya. Haruskah dia beristirahat sekarang? Kalau diingat lagi, dia belum tidur sejak pukul 5 pagi kemarin. Helaan nafas dikeluarkan. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih untuk selesaikan semua tulisannya.

Lengan diregangkan saat sudah selesai. Pena diletakkan. Tubuh dibawa bangkit menuju sosok meringkuk didalam selimut. Kemeja hitam terpasang asal, dibalik pintu tergantung vest dan jas. Orang ini sangat rapi, Gentaro baru sadar soal ini. Tubuhnya dibawa masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama. Menyamankan posisi, berada di area terhangat saat tubuhnya berhimpitan langsung.

"Jadi begini rasanya punya peliharaan?" dia bertanya pada ruangan yang sunyi. Terkekeh sendiri saat menyadari dirinya sendiri menyentuh wajah tertidur yang kelihatan polos. "Tidak buruk. Tapi tidak baik juga." Ada igauan terdengar. Lengannya dibawa menyelimuti tubuh dihadapannya.

"Kucing manis."


End file.
